The Mystery
by DJ Luna
Summary: This story is about a haunting mystery that a mystery team have to solve... (Chapter five is FINALLY up.)
1. Prologue

(Note: O.K., I don't own the characters of DDR. I'm just a fan writer that is writing a story about them. But I do want to give KOA also known as Komami of America and all relative companies credit for it.)  
  
(The Mystery: Prologue)  
  
It was a rainy day when a male was inside of a large office building. He was carrying a portfolio on his right hand. The male was walking to his office normally. When he opened the door to his office, he walked to his desk and sit down. He glazed at the picture that was on the left side on the desk. This picture has brought memories back to him like the first time he has met that person in a dance club. Then he have got his attention to the picture that was on the right side on the desk This picture was a picture of a group...a mystery group but he have most of his attention at a person that was in the middle of the picture. The male have remembered the fights that this person has mostly started that have to do with him and the pranks that the person has pulled on him on April's Fools day and other occasions. He took his eyes of the picture and stared at a folder that was on a small table. Amazedly, the folder have disappeared, and a quick second later, it was on his desk. He opened the folder, and arranges the office papers that were in here but then there was a big flash in his room...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
Two weeks later the rescue crew was over at the rubble of the office building, looking for survivors. After five hours have passed, they have concluded that the bomb has killed everybody in the building and they have found two pictures that were ruined. One of them was a picture of a girl that the male have met and the other was the picture of the DDR Mystery team...  
  
(End of Prologue) 


	2. Chapter One

The Mystery: Chapter One  
  
Four years later at March, two people were in the DDR Mystery team headquarters, cleaning the front room up. One of them was the leader of the team, also known as Rage and the other was his girlfriend, Emi. It was four- thirty at that time...  
  
Emi: Rage, are you done with the table?  
  
Rage: No, but you need to stop talking and get the sweeping.  
  
Emi: Hey!  
  
Rage: Well...let's just get back to work.  
  
They continued cleaning up the front room until Tracy bust in. She has a shocked look in her face and was gasping for air.  
  
Rage (Looks at Tracy): Tracy, what happened?  
  
Tracy: A shadow (gasped) attacked Izam (gasped) from behind.  
  
Rage (with a thoughtful look): A...shadow?  
  
Tracy: (nodded)  
  
Rage: I hope you're not joking about this one because I got this prank feeling...  
  
Tracy: If you don't believe me then take a look over there. (Points to Izam in which he was crawling to Rage.)  
  
Rage looked behind him. When he did, he was shocked. Izam was badly beaten. His clothes were torn, and he was covered with hit marks.  
  
Rage: Whoa! What happened to you!  
  
Izam (Breathing heavily): Someone attacked me from behind. When I looked behind me, there was no one behind me, but then, I have realized that there was a shadow of someone behind me. The next thing that I know is that the shadow was beating me up and I ended up on the ground. Tracy has noticed me, so she decided to go and get help.  
  
Emi: Sounds like we have another mystery to solve...  
  
Rage: O.K., there is no way a shadow could beat up a person.  
  
Emi: Well, call in a meeting then.  
  
Rage: There is no way I'm going to call in a meeting, because of a shadow!  
  
Emi: Please, Rage!  
  
Rage: All right, I'll call in a meeting...  
  
The next rainy night, some members of the DDR Mystery team have reported to the headquarters. They were in the conference room on the floor talking about yesterday.  
  
Rage: I already told you, there could not be a shadow that attacks people.  
  
Jannet (takes out two tapes): Well watch these two tapes. This will convince you.  
  
Charmy: I'll put in the tape then.  
  
Charmy have put in the tape in the VCR. After three hours of watching the news, the team was shocked.  
  
Alex: The shadow can turn people into STONE!  
  
Yuni (started crying): Yes, that's true...  
  
Johnny: Yuni, why are you crying?  
  
Yuni (started explaining while crying): This shadow has been stalking me ever since that the day that the building was blow up. The shadow keep following me everywhere I go. And when I go to sleep, I have dreams about that shadow. For some reason, the shadow was looking for someone that was responsible for that tragedy and I don't know who was the shadow...  
  
Afro: I don't know about you, but one of us is responsible for this.  
  
Lady: That's the thought that I was afraid of.  
  
Evil Zukin: Afro does have a good point. I mean why the shadow would want to attack a member of the team?  
  
Rage: Good point, but the shadow could be anybody!  
  
Izam: Well the shadow was a shadow of a person.  
  
Rage: Who!  
  
Izam: I had no clue but I'm sure that the shadow was a male...  
  
Yuni (hears a knock on a door): I'll get the door.  
  
Yuni have walk to the door in the front room. When she has opened the door she was shocked. She steps back in fear.  
  
Yuni: Akira, what are you doing here!  
  
(End of Chapter One.) 


	3. Chapter Two

The Mystery: Chapter Two  
  
Akira: Well I thought you'd be here...  
  
Yuni (troubled look): But, why? Why did you come?  
  
Akira (glared at Yuni's eyes): I thought that there was a problem.  
  
Yuni (stepped back further): Um, there is not a problem...  
  
Akira: There is a problem, don't hesitate to tell me...  
  
Yuni quickly ran into the conference room to tell the team who was at the door.  
  
Yuni: Guys, Akira is at the door.  
  
Rage: Nice try, Yuni.  
  
Yuni: No I mean it, he's at the door!  
  
Rage: Let's just find out.  
  
Rage stood up and walks up to the front room. There, he found Akira sitting down on the couch.  
  
Rage (Shocked): Akira, what are you doing here?  
  
Akira: I came to attend the meeting...  
  
Rage: I thought you were busy.  
  
Akira: Well, you must expect unexpected things.  
  
Rage: You can come to the conference room to join the meeting...  
  
Akira: O.K.  
  
Akira stood up from the couch. Rage was surprised when he have stood up. He was five feet taller than the last time he have met him. Rage has quickly walked to the room and Akira was walking behind him, staring at him. When they have reached the conference room, the team was surprised to see him.  
  
Emi: Akira, you're five feet taller that Rage!  
  
Akira (Look over at Emi): Do you have a problem with that?  
  
Emi: ...No.  
  
Yuni: Were have you been in the last couple of years?  
  
Akira: You don't want to know.  
  
Izam: I thought I never say this, but you are creepier than the last time I saw you!  
  
Akira: (Gave Izam a dirty look)  
  
Izam: O.K., I'll take it back!  
  
Charmy: I say that we stay up this night to find the shadow!  
  
Boldo: Why would the shadow want to go here?  
  
Afro: I already told you. One of us may be responsible for the tragedy that has happened four years ago on March 6th.  
  
Lady (With a troubled look): What today's date?  
  
Afro: March the 6th.  
  
Lady: Well the shadow could look here... tonight.  
  
Alex: And he could change us to stone, one by one. (Scared look)  
  
Rage: Now everyone, don't panic.  
  
Emi: How can we calm down if the shadow could turn us to stone, forever!  
  
Johnny: I would just trap him.  
  
Jannet: How could we trap a shadow?  
  
Johnny: I have no idea.  
  
Charmy: Hey, does anyone want pizza?  
  
Alex: As longer you don't get sausage!  
  
Charmy: O.K., I'll get cheese then.  
  
Charmy rolled her self to the front door. When she tried to open it, it was locked. She looked for the lock, but strangely there isn't one at the doorknob...  
  
Charmy (Yelling from behind): Hey, Rage, when did you change the doorknob?  
  
Rage: I didn't, why.  
  
Charmy: Well you may want to look at this.  
  
Rage and the rest of the team quickly walk to the front room. Charmy show them the doorknob that has no lock. Rage, was getting suspicious. Tracy ran to the backdoor to see the doorknob have changed too.  
  
Rage: O.K., if I didn't change the lock, then who did?  
  
Ni-Na: Maybe it was that shadow.  
  
Rage: How could a shadow open the door? If you ask me, this doesn't make any since!  
  
Yuni (Look out in the window): I not sure about you, but I'm just worried that the power will go off. Then we could not see the shadow...  
  
Izam: Even worse, it could turn us to stone and we don't even know what else to do?  
  
Johnny: May be it could control people  
  
Afro: Or even teleport people to their doom.  
  
Yuni: Stop, you're scaring me!  
  
Akira (Yelled): Stop it!  
  
The rest of the team was silent. Tracy came to the front room to tell them something about the doorknob.  
  
Tracy: I regret to tell you this, but the other door was locked too...  
  
Lady: Is there's a way to unlock it?  
  
Izam: Well someone could go out by the window to unlock it.  
  
Ni-Na: That's a good idea but who can fit?  
  
Izam: We know that Akira can't fit the window, because he's too tall!  
  
Akira: (Gave Izam another dirty look.)  
  
Izam: You don't have to take everything so seriously! (Runs to the back office.)  
  
Akira: I will be right back...  
  
Yuni: Please, no-  
  
Akira (Interrupted): I would be careful whom are you talking to, Yuni.  
  
Yuni: (Gasped)  
  
Akira went through the door that was behind Yuni, to the hallway.  
  
Rage: O.K., we can't go outside, what worse could it get!  
  
When Rage said that, the power blinks off. Yuni and Emi, held on together, and the rest started panicking.  
  
Lady: Why did you have to say that?  
  
Emi: At least I have eight flashlights.  
  
Astro: Good, then each couple will take one.  
  
So each member from one couple took one flashlight. Rage then comes up with a plan.  
  
Rage: O.K., there are eight couples so four of them will take the first floor and the other four will search the second floor.  
  
Yuni: O.K., but have anyone seen Izam and Akira?  
  
Izam (Screaming): HELP!!!  
  
Emi: Oh, no Izam!  
  
Rage: Quick, to the back office!  
  
So the team went to the back office to see what's wrong with Izam. When they got there, however, they were shocked.  
  
Ni-Na (Shocked): Oh, my...  
  
Evil Zukin: I guess that the shadow have picked the first victim...  
  
Lady (Look over to Rage): Well do you have any ideas?  
  
Rage: The only thing I have to say is that we need to find this shadow and talk to him before it's too late.  
  
Emi: How are you going to talk to a shadow?  
  
Rage: I don't know, but I must find a way...  
  
(End of Chapter Two) 


	4. Chapter Three

The Mystery: Chapter Three  
  
Boldo: I don't know about you, but this is creepy!  
  
Tracy: Boldo, and I should stay downstairs, Rage.  
  
Alex: Johnny and I will go upstairs.  
  
Yuni: I will look for Akira down here.  
  
Ni-Na: I don't have a partner, Rage.  
  
Rage: You'll team up with Yuni and Lady. Evil Zukin, you'll go with Afro.  
  
Evil Zukin: Wait, where's Konsento?  
  
Alex: Let's just say that someone pour water on him.  
  
Evil Zukin: Why you didn't you tell me that earlier!  
  
Alex: Either way, he wouldn't be able to function well because of the power...  
  
Rage: So, two is gone and one is missing.  
  
Emi: Rage, do we have to look upstairs?  
  
Astro: Don't worry; Charmy and I will look upstairs too.  
  
Rage: Now that is settled, let's go.  
  
Alex: Wait, there are six couples, but there are eight flashlights.  
  
Rage: Yuni and Lady will keep the extra flashlights, just in case that they get separated. When they do, they can look for other members that have been separated that have no flashlight. For the members that have no flashlight, stay in one spot, unless otherwise. When you are in that situation, whistle so the others could find you.  
  
Alex: Sounds good to me.  
  
So the teams have split up to search for the shadow and/or clues that have to do with this. The ones that are staying downstairs gathered together to make up a plan.  
  
Ni-Na: So, do anyone have any ideas were should we go?  
  
Yuni: We will search in the library.  
  
Evil Zukin: Afro and I will search in the conference room.  
  
Boldo: Then we'll search in the back office.  
  
Tracy: Are you sure about the back office?  
  
Boldo: Hey, since Izam was turned to stone there, then we could find a clue that can connect to the shadow's reason of doing this.  
  
Tracy: We already know that he could be looking for someone in here, because of that tragedy.  
  
Ni-Na: That's why the door's doorknob is changed, so no one will walk out the door.  
  
Evil Zukin: And the only person that could've done it when Yuni rushed to the conference room is Akira.  
  
Boldo: Now you've talking non-since. For one, he must unscrew the doorknob and two, how could he change two doorknobs in two minutes?  
  
Lady: Good point. Lets start searching for clues.  
  
So the teams went into these rooms that they wanted to search. While they are searching clues down there, the teams from upstairs were planning.  
  
Emi: So Rage, what are we going to do?  
  
Rage: Well, we could look in the attic.  
  
Emi (scared look): Why the attic?  
  
Rage: We may have a better chance of finding the shadow and some clues there.  
  
Alex: Then we'll search in the secondary library.  
  
Astro (questioned look): What secondary library?  
  
Alex: The secondary library that is secret.  
  
Astro: Can you tell me about it?  
  
Alex: When we finished this mystery.  
  
Charmy: O.K., then Astro and I will search in the secondary office.  
  
Rage: We'll all meet back here when I blow my whistle.  
  
Emi: Rage, I didn't know you have a whistle?  
  
Rage: I have one in my pocket.  
  
Johnny: O.K., let's go!  
  
So the teams have split up but then there was a scream at the library from downstairs...  
  
Yuni (screaming): What is that!  
  
(End of Chapter Three) 


	5. Chapter Four

The Mystery: Chapter Four  
  
Ni-Na: It's a...spider.  
  
Yuni: I don't care.  
  
Ni-Na: Do you have a fear with bugs?  
  
Yuni (scared look): I have a fear of spiders!  
  
Tracy (ran in with Boldo behind her): Is anyone all right!  
  
Lady: Yes, it just that Yuni have a...  
  
Yuni: (steps on Lady's right foot.)  
  
Ni-Na: Everyone is fine, Tracy.  
  
Tracy: O.K.  
  
Boldo (Yells out the door): Everybody is O.K.  
  
Yuni: Just continue with your search.  
  
Tracy & Boldo: (Walk out)  
  
Yuni: Don't tell any one about this!  
  
Lady: O.K.  
  
Ni-Na: Let's look for clues by reading books.  
  
Lady: No one has ever read these books...  
  
Yuni: Well let's get started.  
  
So Ni-Na, Yuni, and Lady have started looking for books that have any thing to do with this. Back at the conference room, Evil Zukin and Afro were searching the place.  
  
Afro: So, have you find anything?  
  
Evil Zukin: Nope.  
  
Afro: Man, this is getting no were...  
  
Evil Zukin: You can say that again. (Leans on a wall.)  
  
When Evil Zukin has leaned on the wall, the wall has slide open, revealing a door. Afro came to Evil Zukin to see is she is all right.  
  
Afro: Hey, are you all right.  
  
Evil Zukin: Yea, I just found a door.  
  
Afro: Do you want to enter, or tell the others about this?  
  
Evil Zukin: I would just enter, but if you want to, you can tell the others.  
  
Afro: Well, I would just enter, also.  
  
Afro walk up to the door to open it, but when he have, Afro was, mysteriously, pushed into a wall and he was choking. When Evil Zukin shine the flashlight at Afro, she have find out that the shadow have picked the second victim. Evil Zukin was determined to find out what was behind that door, but somehow, her flashlight was turned off, making the room pitch dark. Then, she was pushed down to the floor. Evil Zukin have felt a hand grabbing her neck. The next thing that she knew is that she was thrown out the door, landing at the floor. The door slammed in front of her and her flashlight was turned back on.  
  
Evil Zukin: I better tell the others about this...  
  
Evil Zukin have walked over to the library so she could tell the others about this. At the same time, Tracy and Boldo were walking back to the back office. When they walk in, they were surprised. Izam were sitting on a chair that is near the table, looking at the two, however, he was a ghost.  
  
Tracy: Izam?  
  
Boldo: This is too creepy!  
  
Tracy: ...What happened to you?  
  
Izam stood up from his chair and raise his left arm out toward the two. From his left hand was a ball of light. Tracy and Boldo tried to escape, but when Tracy tried to open the door, she has found out that it was locked. They both looked behind them and the light was released from his hand. Then they were teleported to the same room, but the lights were on. There, they have saw Izam, just sitting around at the same table, reading a book. Boldo and Tracy have found out that they couldn't talk, but they can listen and see what was going on. Also, they have noticed that Izam couldn't see them either. Then Akira came inside the office to see Izam.  
  
Izam: (Look at Akira): Listen, I'm sorry about that.  
  
Akira: ...  
  
Izam: I understand if you don't forgive me.  
  
Akira: ...I do, you just need to think before you say things. That could be the reason why you and Rage hate each other... (Walk out.)  
  
Izam: ...O.K.  
  
So, Izam picked up his book, and start reading again, but five seconds later, the lights went off, and the door was slammed by itself. Izam got up from the table and tried to open the door, but regardless of the fact that the power was off, he have found out that someone have locked him in. Then, a pair of red eyes was glaring at Izam. The next thing that he knew, is that he was feeling strange...  
  
Izam (Screaming): HELP!!!  
  
That was the last word that Izam said before he was turned to stone. Tracy and Boldo have seen the whole thing. Then, they were teleported back to the same room, but this time, they have seen a small note on the chair that Izam was sitting on.  
  
Boldo: Now that was weird!  
  
Tracy: Hey there's a note on the chair.  
  
Boldo: Maybe, Izam have left that note on the desk.  
  
Tracy: I'll go get it then...  
  
Tracy walked to the chair to get the note. When she opened it, she was shocked. She quickly ran back to Boldo to show him the note.  
  
Boldo: So, what is it?  
  
(End of Chapter Four) 


	6. Chapter Five

The Mystery: Chapter Five  
  
Tracy: It's a note.  
  
Boldo: What does it say?  
  
Tracy: I think that the note say something about Akira, but if that was Izam's handwriting then I have NO clue that he can write this sloppy, because I can't read it.  
  
Boldo: Let me see.  
  
Tracy (Gives note to Boldo.): So, can you read it?  
  
Boldo: Nope, but are you sure the note says something about Akira?  
  
Tracy: I think so.  
  
Boldo: Are you REALLY sure.  
  
Tracy: Yes.  
  
Boldo: I think we better show this to somebody.  
  
Tracy: I agree...  
  
So, Boldo and Tracy walked to the door, but when Tracy tried to open the door...  
  
Tracy: Uh-oh.  
  
Boldo: Now, what?  
  
Tracy: The door is locked.  
  
Boldo: But how?  
  
Tracy: I have no clue...  
  
Boldo: Well, we just had to yell for help, then.  
  
So, Boldo and Tracy started yelling for help. At the same time, Rage and Emi was at the attic, looking for clues or the shadow. However, they will regret that they search in the attic...  
  
Emi: Rage, we haven't found anything for the last two hours.  
  
Rage: We had to search harder.  
  
Emi: I don't get it, why did all this have to happen!  
  
Rage: It could be that day, but I think that there's another reason for this...  
  
There was a short pause between the two. Then Emi walked closer to Rage, and gave him a hug.  
  
Emi: Rage, please protect me when that shadow comes.  
  
Rage: I will, Emi, I will...  
  
Rage tilted his head closer to Emi. Then their lips were together, but when that has occurred, a bright light filled the room. The next thing that Rage have saw is a young girl with long red hair that stops in the middle of her back. She is wearing a white dress, the color of the room right now, and she had a necklace with a small red crystal in the middle. Rage looked around with fear, because he had noticed that Emi is missing. Then he looked down at the girl.  
  
Rage: Where's Emi?  
  
Girl: Reiji, Emi Toshiba, will be next.  
  
Rage: What do you mean by that?  
  
However, when he asked her that question, she repeated herself over and over. Rage covered his ears to block her ghostly voice, but that didn't work. Then Rage looked at the girl again.  
  
Rage: Please, stop! Just tell me how can I save her.  
  
Girl: She can't escape her fate.  
  
Rage: But why Emi! Why could it be me!  
  
Girl: The shadow has decided already, but there is a way.  
  
Rage: Name it.  
  
Girl: Find Lady, then get her to go to the forbidden room...  
  
Rage: Why Lady?  
  
Girl: I don't know, ask her for your self.  
  
Rage: What, why are you telling me this?  
  
Girl: I'm trying to help you, your friends, and my own...  
  
Rage: Who is your friend?  
  
Girl: I can't tell you that, but you better watch what you do. He's watching every step you and your friends takes. Each of their fates is on your hands, Reiji.  
  
With that remark, the girl has vanished and Rage was teleported back to the attic. There, he saw Emi, still wrapped in his arms, but they were not kissing anymore.  
  
Emi: Rage, are you OK?  
  
Rage: Yes, I just had a dream.  
  
Emi: Well, we better start looking again.  
  
Rage: Emi, I have something to tell you.  
  
Emi: What?  
  
Rage: You're next.  
  
Emi: What?  
  
Rage: The shadow is going to get you next Emi.  
  
Emi: That dream must have warned you too...  
  
Rage: You have a dream also.  
  
Emi: In matter of fact, I have two dreams. One of them is the same dream that you had and the other tells me that who responsible for this.  
  
Rage: Why didn't you tell me earlier about this?  
  
Emi paused right there. Rage was eager to find out her second dream and to find out why she didn't tell him about this, but then, he had noticed that she wasn't breathing anymore and her skin was hard as stone. There was only one thing that could've happen to her-she been officially the third victim.  
Rage: No...  
  
Girl: It is too late for her, Reiji.  
  
Rage turned around. There, he have saw the same girl that was in his dream. She was standing in front him with a small black book that was wrapped around in her left arm.  
Girl: Hurry up and find Lady before she joins Emi.  
  
Rage ran out of the attic and he rushed back downstairs with the flashlight, but as he ran, Charmy and Astro stepped out of the secondary office. There, they have saw him rushing back downstairs. Astro called Rage and Rage stopped right there in the middle of the stairs. He asked Rage about Emi. Rage gave them a frown. Charmy didn't get the message, but Astro did. He can already tell that something bad happened to Emi.  
  
Astro: We need to find a way to capture this shadow.  
  
Rage: Well, I've seen a young girl in the attic. I bet she knows something about this.  
  
Astro: I don't know about you, but I think Akira is the shadow.  
  
Charmy: Speaking of Akira, have you seen Jannet?  
  
Rage: Jannet is not here.  
  
Astro: She was here, Rage, but the last time I've seen her is in the conference room.  
  
Rage put his hand in front of his face. He have realized that he have forgotten about Jannet. Rage put his hand down and let out a small breath.  
  
Rage: Charmy, Astro, you can search in the conference room for Jannet, I'll be in the Library.  
  
Astro: For what?  
  
Rage: I can't explain now, just go.  
  
Rage continued on with the running. While he was running, however, he has bump into an old rival that he have known ever since he had first met him. When he had shine the light into him, he was shocked and mad.  
  
Rage: You, what are you doing here!  
  
However, the rival only replied back with a dirty glare. The rival grabbed Rage's shirt and threw him down into the floor. The left hand of Rage's rival was choking him. Rage tried to escape the choking, but he has no chance. The only hope for Rage's survival is that somebody walks by or hears him...  
  
(End of Chapter Five) 


End file.
